mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
The Avengers
The Arsinos Avengers are a team of the most powerful individuals in the world, that can come together in a time of need to fight for the good of Arsinos. The team's rooster is kept secret from the general public, so very few people know who the Avengers identities really are. There are dozens of speculations, of course, but the Avengers reputation is legendary. Formation It began with the forging of the Fellowship of the Arse-Stick, a crack team of heroes that banded together to bring the evil Sodney Masher to justice. Though a member of the team was lost, the actions of the Fellowship ultimately saved the world from an unstoppable armaggedon. When the mission was done, the team went their seperate ways. However, rumour of the heroes that saved the world quickly reached the public eye. Though nobody knows who they are, everybody quietly hopes that, should the world ever need them again, the heroes will once again come together. They became known as the Avengers. What is the future for these heroes? Surely the world will need them again? Only time will tell... Current Avengers The Silent Shadow A mysterious and cunning assassin, nobody knows the Silent Shadow's identity. Some even doubt that it exists. Once a name is given to this person, that name soon winds up dead. It is known that the Silent Shadow is both brutal and agile. *'Master Assassin' - The Silent Shadow is extremely agile. She can climb, scout and gets bonuses in combat from her superior speed. *'Stealth' - Known for being almost invisible, the Silent Shadow gets a considerable bonus when sneaking around undetected. *'Unprotected' - Wearing heavy armour would only slow the Silent Shadow down. As such, she is much more likely to get injured if hit. Mr T Ferocious as he is crude, Mr T is a former member of the A-Team. Stemming from Novak, he is a towering fortress of a man that is known for carrying a large mini-gun and pitying fools. *'Indomitable '- Facing Mr T is a downright terrifying experience. He is highly resistant to injuries and, due to his loud 'fool pitying' voice, can roar at enemies and scare them off. As a large fella, Mr T is less likely to avoid an attack as he is fairly slow. *'Mini-Gun' - Mr T's most powerful weapon, a huge mini-gun, can both be used as a ranged weapon and a club when it runs out of ammo. This weapon gets a bonus for attacking due to its power. *''Get some nuts! ''- 'When a fellow Avenger is injured, Mr T has a habit of screaming at them and giving them snickers bars until they get up. Either the snickers bars or the pure terror of being screamed at by Mr T generally does the trick, and he counts as a healer. Railas Davion Hailing from Dalania, Davion has earned a reputation for having one of the sharpest eyes for long range shots. He generally sees much better from a distance. It is claimed that he is capable of shooting the eye out of a raven flying several miles away... without a scope. *'Sniper - If Railas is a good distance away from his target, he is much more likely to get a headshot. Distance is his friend. He gains a significant bonus to ranged shots at a distance against bosses, and can take down multiple enemies in quick sucession. If he has a foward scout to mark targets for him, this bonus is further increased. *'Medic' - Railas has been trained to tend to his own wounds and work alone. He has skills that can heal the injuries of other Avengers, without the need for bandages. *'Lightly Armoured' - Heavy armour would weigh Railas down and take up valuable space he would need to shoot. He is not a trained melee fighter. Railas suffers negative modifiers to close combat is more likely to be injured in melee combat. James Bond Stemming from Stahl, Bond's reputation for espionage and infiltration has earned him quite the reputation among world leaders. Many fear the day that Bond will become involved in their affairs - it never ends well for them. James is a highly trained secret agent, talented at martial arts and sharp shooting, who is good at thinking on his feet in dire situations. *'Secret Agent' - Bond is highly trained is espionage and intelligence gathering. He is able to sneak about undetected and scout for the group, and the GM will often reveal extra information about the mission if Bond is present in the team. *'Sharpshooter' - Highly talented as a marksman, Bond gets a benefical modification to attacks made with his pistol. His silenced pistol can also dispatch enemies from a distance without raising the alarm. *'Reckless' - Bond's training has taught him to act on impulse, and sometimes completely ignore a plan in favour of a more direct approach. There is a chance he will have to take a psychology test once he has decided upon a course of action. If he fails, he will take a different course of action against the team's plan as directed by the GM. This test is harder to pass if a sexy lady is somehow involved. Van Helsing Though Helsing is not yet an Avenger, his presence on the map is rumoured. A renowned monster hunter, Helsing specialises in the super natural, and his knowledge and skills at tackling such creatures would be a huge benefit to the Avenger's team. Currently, his location and origins are a mystery. *'Monster Hunter '- Helsing is highly knowledgable on the super natural. He gets a considerable bonus to rolls when attacking or defending against monsters, including undead, demons, werewolves or magic users. *'Repeater Crossbow' - A weapon that fires crossbow bolts at high speed, this occasionally allows Helsing to attack twice in one turn. Doing so, however, carries a small risk of the weapon jamming, and a smaller risk of the weapon running out of ammo. *'Reckless' - Helsing doesn't work well in a team. There is a chance he will have to take a psychology test once he has decided upon a course of action. If he fails, he will take a different course of action against the team's plan as directed by the GM. Stephen Hawking As smart as he is difficult to understand, Hawkings stems from Kaneland. Despite being known for his advanced intelligence, he is also a violent killer. His chair contains all sorts of hidden guns and missile launchers that can reign death upon his enemies. All of which is followed by the sinister laugh... 'Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.' *'Robotic Wheelchair' - Hawking's chair contains dozens of hidden weapons, and is also capable of hovering at great speeds. Despite being disabled, he is able to move and attack as normal. His best weapon is a wormhole machine - usuable only once per game, it creates a small black hole that causes incredible damage to large numbers of enemies. It is less effective against bosses, who are generally strong enough to resist the gravitational pull. *'Advanced Intelligence' - Hawkins has a unique brain. He can figure out the answer to most problems very easily and is very good with numbers. If Hawkins is present in the Avengers during a mission, the GM will give extra information over riddles and provide accurate details of the exact risk (in percentage) of certain actions. *'Dodgey Tech' - Hawkin's chair has a nasty habit of malfuntioning occasionally. If he is hit or injured, there is a chance his chair will shut down and he will be immobilised for a certain amount of time. If Sethos is in the group, he can attempt to jump start the wheelchair again. Barney the Purple Dinosaur Hailing from UP, Barney's presence in the Avengers has been highly questioned. Why would a creature like this be in a team in super heroes? Odd. He is known for dancing around madly and singing highly annoying tunes. Nobody really knows just how dangerous those tunes are, though... *'Song and Dance' - Barney knows hundreds of songs, all of which are stunningly annoying. So annoying, in fact, that many people who hear them immediately wish to commit suicide. Barney may use his ability to sing once per game. It immediately clears the room of all enemies. Bosses are immune to this. However, it also causes light injuries to every other Avenger in the group. *'Strength' - Being a dinosaur, Barney gets a bonus to melee attacks due to his size. He is able to lift heavy objects and carry heavy machinery. *'Annoying' - Barney has a habit of refusing to shut up. There is a chance that one of his fellow Avengers may get fed up with him and try to shoot him. If this happens, it will be randomised where the shot comes from. Former Avengers Sethos Founding member of the Avengers, Sethos is the ruler of Amun-Seth. A sentient machine who saught to free his people from tyranny, he is a peaceful and caring leader, yet capable of great wrath and has proven to be a powerful warrior. Due to injuries sustain during one mission, however, he chose instead to simply direct the Avengers instead of joining their missions Buffy The Vampire Slayer Buffy is the president of AAC, and is easily the hottest member of the team. But, despite being relatively young (between 16 and 22, depending on which season we're going by), she is experienced in combat and leadership and has a comprehensive working knowledge of both the supernatural and the technological. She is well versed in fighting vampires and demons (should any appear during the mission) and is a valuable asset to the team. She was tragically killed during the conflict with Masher, not before helping to take out the Technotoad though. Nigella Lawson A prodominant figure in UP, Nigella's presence in the original Fellowship had some people being highly skeptical - she is a cook, what is she doing in a band of heroes? However, she proved to be more than useful and an invaluable member of the team! Nigella resigned from The Avengers after the second mission, due to wanting to spend more time with her husband-to-be, Kane. It is unknown as to whether she will return. Enemies King Masher The former king of Dog Bollock, Sodney Masher once threatened to plunge the whole world into an apocolypse using his army of machines, the Steel Tide. His plans were thwarted by the first Avengers, and he was locked up in prison. Having escaped, he now wanders the earth formulating new plans and trying to fufill his genoical dream of dominating the world of Arsinos. Masher is known as being a master of advanced science and robotic technology. He has built up an intricate web of criminal contacts that extends across the entire world. He is the Avenger's arch-nemisis. *'Worldwide Influence' - Masher's infamy and word of his power has reached every corner of the earth. From every country and every society he has secret supporters, and has a handle on so many levels of global infrastructure that he has created a vast criminal web, and he knows how each and every one of them works. Those who do not support him simply fear him. Some believe he is the herald for the apocolypse. Others would side with him. *'Machine God' - Masher's metallic body is arguably the most advanced piece of technology on the planet. It contains dozens of weapons, machines and gadgets that make him next to impossible to track down and destroy. He gets bonuses to attack and defence. He is difficult to sneak up on and gets a bonus to awareness due to advanced senses. His body has a built in stealth systems that allows him to disappear from sight. Even with a full team of Avengers, or an army for that matter, taking down Masher would involve some serious careful planning... *'Adaptability '- Masher's computer code allows him to store information and use it for future fights. The longer you spend fighting him, the more he learns about you and how to defeat you. He gains progressive bonuses in battle, some of which will carry on over multiple games if he appears in more than one. *'Lack of Intel' - Given how careful Masher is, the world of Arsinos has yet to discover his weaknesses... Laura Duccont A vampire and a pyschopath, Laura was involved in the summoning of Khorne to the world in Arsinos, with the help of Masher, and would have used the demons to take control of the world. She is a powerful vampire that has many followers, and is known for being highly charasmatic. Though very few people know who she really is, people are generally advised to keep on the lookout for someone with big teeth... *'Seduction' - Laura is known for using her powers to entice her victims into the jaws of certain death. Male Avengers who are on the end of this always have a chance of being rendered paralysed with hypnosis. If this happens, they are highly vulnerable to attack and, in the worst case, will turn on their fellow Avengers. *'Powers' - Laura has many abilities, including the ability to turn invisible, fly and freeze whatever she touches. *'Frail' - Despite being a vampire, Laura isn't the toughest of things to kill. She is easier to defeat the most bosses are. Hayley Williams Hayley Williams was one of the worlds most beloved people, having ties to both AAC and Lexilo/UP politically, as well as being one of the worlds most famous musicians, having won Toastervision 11 with her band Paramore. However, she was shot twice in the chest by Duccont during the AAC Civil War. Following this, she was taken to the Island of Doom and her body was possessed by Khorne, ressurecting her as a demon/zombie hybrid. She was spotted on the Island of Doom during the Avengers' second mission, and has since been spotted around the map in various locations. She is a sidekick of Laura Duccont. *'Agent of Khorne' - Hayley was possesed by a demon of Khorne, and as such shows some of the characteristics of a Khornate demon. She is a powerful fighter, very tough to kill and has an extreme bloodlust. *'Infiltration ' - Hayley's lighter build makes her almost impossible to catch at the best of times. She is capable of infiltrating any facility and sneak attacking on Avengers if they aren't on their guard... *'Magic Aversion' - Being a possessed body, Hayley is vulnerable to magic of any sorts. Such attacks have a much higher chance of damaging her. Gameplay See Avenger Gameplay Previous Missions *The Fall of King Masher *Cleansing the Island of Doom *The Last Eviction